


Of Iced Coffee and Rocks

by Shownkindness



Series: Shown Writes Clexaweek2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a double major that needs somewhere to study, Clexaweek2018, College AU, Day Four, Day Two, F/F, Lexa makes coffee, all of them together because this fic is getting too cute in my head, day three, roommate Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: “You give me free coffee at the school cafe because you work there and I am the only one that talks to you like you are a real person”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @shownkindness on Tumblr :)

Running her hand through her hair for what had to be the fourth time that hour Clarke leaned over her textbook trying to focus. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but after five hours of straight studying for midterms, words tend to get jumbled. There is a soft cough and blue eyes look up to meet the friendly green ones.

“Hi, Lexa.”

“Hey, I could see the steam coming off of you and figured you could use something cold.”

Handing over an iced coffee Clarke sighed thankfully. It had started two months ago. Clarke normally had stopped in for a coffee for her 8 am class and would politely run off. Their teacher had changed plans and wanted to test them on a chapter early, one that Clarke hadn’t gotten around to read early. She came back after her classes ended and with earbuds she spent from 12 pm to 9 pm reading and studying for the test. It wasn’t until a worker, Lexa, had tapped her on the shoulder did she realize the cafe was closing. The two had talked on a park bench for two hours and Clarke hadn’t paid for a coffee since.

“Thank you so much, Lexa, Professor Pike needs to stop with these surprise quizzes. Earth Science isn’t even required for my degree I just wanted to fill an elective.”

Lexa nodded, “I have avoided his classes since I took it my Freshman year. He is just a horrible teacher.”

Before Clarke could reply there was a disgruntled cough from the counter. Lexa looked over to see a man waving a $5 at her. With a slide glance back at Clarke there was an unmistakable look in her eye as she made her way back. Rushing into the cafe covered in grease Raven quickly sat across from Clarke.

“Raven! You are getting grease and oil all over the place.”

“You shut it, your girlfriend is used to my messes by now.”

“Lexa is not my girlfriend, we are just friends that appreciate the struggles of service jobs.”

“It’s funny how you knew who I was talking about. Anyways. I just managed to rebuild that Jeep I have been working on for over a week. Sainclair was impressed.” 

“That’s great Raven, how about you go to the dorm and we can talk more there. I was serious about you getting it all over the place, I am renting this textbook and would like to be able to return it.”

“I would talk to you in our dorm Clarke, but you are never there. If you aren’t in class you are here. The only time you aren’t here is when you are in our dorm, sleeping. So if I want to talk to you I have to bug you while you and Lexa court or whatever weird lesbian shit you are doing.”

“I’m not doing any weird lesbian shit with Lexa. I am a double major so I need to study when I can and sleep when I can. I would have thought you would understand that Miss 21 credits.”

“That's what I am saying though Griffin. I still find time for a social life and so should you, but fine. But when you come back to the dorm you need to listen to my news or I would find a very interesting way to wake you up in the morning.”

Sighing Clarke agreed, “Okay okay, just go and clean up.”

Getting up Raven nodded at Lexa, “Sup Woods.”

“Raven.”

Taking a drink of her iced coffee Clarke smiled at the sweet taste before flipping the page of her textbook. They were currently working on their geology section and there wasn’t much she could do to make this more interesting. It would help if they had pictures to aid in identifying them, but no he had to the textbook with just word descriptions. Writing a small note about the main ones Clarke went on to google pictures of the gems to copy to her One Notes. A gentle tap made her look up at Lexa who just had an amused smile.

“Time to go?”

Lexa simply nodded and started to turn off the lights as Clarke packed up her backpack. Holding the door Lexa waited for Clarke to duck under her arm before fully locking the cafe. Slowly the two walked out of the main building and into the courtyard between buildings. Looking up at the sky Clarke notices the full moon and how it lights up everything. She felt safer crossing campus with someone with her and Lexa didn’t seem to mind the tag along. Normally it would be a quiet walk, but some days a customer had really pissed her off and she just needed a safe place to vent. Clarke would just listen those days and allow the girl time to get it out before she went home to a right of studying.

“Raven seems to be coming in more. She was rarely seen out of the automotive garage and now I see her everywhere.”

“Yeah, I am sorry about the mess she made. She said she has to come to me because when I come back to the dorm all I do is sleep.”

“Well, she has to understand you need to be able to study. Midterms are only two weeks away.”  
“See! That’s what I told her. At least you understand Lexa. Are you going to study when you get back to your room?”

“Most likely. Indra handed out a study guide for the Midterm in my Law 2300 class already. Might as well as get a headstart.”

“I’m sure you will do fine Lexa. You’re smart.”

Thankful for the night Lexa blushed, “So are you Klark don’t sell yourself short.”

Clarke looked down at her shoes with a smile on her lips, “Yeah well tell that to the Geology section of this course.”

“It was actually one of my favorite parts. There is so much history behind how they were used and there were a lot better to look at than clouds.”

“Oh yeah? What is your favorite stone or gem?”

Lexa picks that moment to look over and catches Clarke’s eyes with a soft, “Lapis.”

“Lapis. Hmm, I haven’t finished my notes yet so I will make sure to google image search that one. Anyways, this is my stop. Good night Lexa.”

“Goodnight Klark,” Lexa mumbles softly making her way farther down the hall.

“CLARKE! YOUR HOME!” Raven yells upon seeing her dormant enter the room.

“Stop being dramatic Raven you saw me three hours ago.”

“Oh, you remember then? I figured being around your girlfriend might have wiped your memory.”

“She is not my girlfriend and no we were talking about Introduction to Earth Sciences. The Geology section was her favorite, I haven’t seen the rock yet she liked, I need to look it up.”

“What was it?”

“Lapis.”

Before Clarke could even pull out her phone Raven was already googling what the rock looked like. Making a small noise Clarke paused putting down her textbooks on her desks to look at her dormmate. Raven quickly full screened the picture and handed her phone to Clarke.

“So about her not being your girlfriend…”

Clarke looked down at the blue rock on Raven’s screen and up at the mirror above her desk. Looking back at her in the mirror was the exact blue of the stone on Raven’s screen. The deep blue only filled with more questions than answers. It wasn’t a mistake that Lexa liked a stone that was the exact color of her eyes was it? A small chime came from her phone and Clarke looked down at the text.

 _Lexa (9:55pm)_  
Safe

 _Clarke (10:06pm)_  
I looked up Lapis. You know it’s interesting because Jadeite is slowly becoming my favorite though I have only started seeing it for two months or so closely.


	2. Coffee Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is day 3 and 4 mixed together because I don't write smut and I thought this situation was to perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shownkindness @ Tumblr

Monday morning came and Clarke stood outside of the cafe. Besides the text, on Friday the two hadn’t talked and Clarke was worried that she had overstepped. Raven called her an idiot, a gay idiot in which she reminded she was a panicking bisexual. Standing outside the cafe Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped into the cafe. Normally she was greeted by Lexa’s cheery customer service voice, but upon looking at the counter Clarke noticed it looked like a bomb went off behind the counter. Once everyone had left she took a quick look around, placed her stuff in her spot, and jumped over the counter.

Lexa who had been in her own little Monday hell was startled at first. When the cafe worker noticed that Clarke was starting to pick up the empty coffee packets and wipe down the counter down. Glancing around she noticed that the line from hell that had formed was finally gone and took a deep breath trying to take advantage of it while she could. 

“Klark you don’t need to do that, I am capable of doing my work.”

Clarke just smiled and continues to do that small tasks she could think of before walking closer to Lexa. Swallowing the worker wasn’t sure what was going to happen. They had flirted in the text Friday, but she wasn’t sure if Clarke was just being playful. The blonde had a bit of a reputation on campus of being a huge flirt and party girl in between testing season. Lexa also didn’t want to be wrong about what was happening between so unsure in silence was her best option. 

“I don’t mind helping. It looks like this Monday has been hell for my favorite person.”

“I.. yes it has been a bit difficult and Monday classes are always the hardest on people.”

“Mhm.” Clarke agreed thinking of her own classes that morning.

Jumping back over the counter Clarke smiled softly at Lexa before going back to her textbooks. She had done well on the test this morning, but midterms were next week. It seemed like an endless cycle of testing and Spring Break couldn’t come soon enough. Pausing for a moment Clarke couldn’t help but picture what Lexa would look like in a two piece. Where was Lexa going for Spring Break? Anya was basically Lexa’s family so would they both be staying on campus? Making a note on a sticky note Clarke left that as a reminder for herself later. 

A few hours passed before anything else eventful happened. It seemed not to be Lexa’s day as Clarke heard a crash and a muffled ‘fuck’. Glancing over she noticed the customer was tapping their foot and from around the small corner a now coffee covered Lexa handing over the cup. The customer left without even asking if Lexa was alright and all Clarke could see was the coffee quickly staining the white work shirt Lexa was required to wear. Without thinking it completely through she followed Lexa to the bathroom. 

She walked in to see a swearing Lexa scrubbing the shirt as best as she could. It only took a second for the words to leave her mouth but internally to Clarke it seemed like years. She processed the situation the best she could and only came up with one solution. There was more than one, but the see thoroughness of the shirt was causing a slightly possessive part of Clarke’s mind to come to the front. Later she would apologize for even thinking about Lexa in a ‘mine’ matter. And later Lexa would laugh and tell her to keep doing it, but now was only action.

“Take it off.” her voice rougher than earlier. 

“What? Klark?”

“You’re shirt. Take it off. It’ll be easier to clean.”

Lexa simply nodded and unbuttoned the shirt slowly. Swallowing hard Clarke wasn’t sure this was the best idea now. As toned abs came into view, Clarke wasn’t sure how someone could be built so perfectly and still be so sweet. If asked Clarke would tell you what she loved most about Lexa was her personality, but at this moment the coffee stained abs were rocketing to the top of the list. Once her shirt was completely off she handed it over to Clarke who put it in the sink to run warm water over it. Reaching over Clarke grabbed some more paper towel, but instead of scrubbing the shirt she gently dabbed Lexa’s front after getting an okay nod. 

Blue met Green and it was a clash of storms as lips met. Sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip Clarke let out a soft whimper as she lifted onto a different sink. As Lexa moved between her legs the kiss starts getting more intense. Pulling away for only a moment Lexa pulled Clarke’s hoodie and shirt off. With a soft pant, Clarke pulled Lexa back into the kiss not letting her go until the sound of water hitting the floor started them both. Quick like always Lexa turned off the sink that was filling due to her shirt and let the water drain.

“Damn it. How am I going to do my shift now.”  
“Here.” Clarke said offering her shirt blushing, “I’ll just wear my hoodie.”

Raking her eyes over Clarke’s body she took the shirt, “Are you sure?”

“Very. You can return it to me later and we can finish this conversation.”

Biting her lip Lexa pulled on Clarke’s t-shirt and with a soft kiss on the cheek she ran back to the line that was waiting for her. Leaning against the wall Clarke took a few deep breaths and pulled on her hoodie. Once Lexa’s shirt was dry enough she carried it back to her spot and put it in a plastic bag someone had left on their table. Looking over at Lexa she felt the heat rise to her cheeks seeing the brunette in her clothing, excited for when later would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I take prompts?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually going to be day two - four. I want to use all three prompts for this story seeing I came up with it on the fly.


End file.
